User talk:ErinL98
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Jacqueline Wilson Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley hi-i! i love it! what can i do to help? ♥Luna♥ okay! ♥Luna♥ odeeday!!! ♥Luna♥ "odeeday" is "okay" if "okay" feels too plain to me. sorry. ♥Luna♥ odeeday! and maybe i'll upload my picture for once... ♥Luna♥ i never do! haha! (on purpose...) ♥Luna♥ yeah, i saw! they're very pretty! you did a great job on this whole place! i suck at mine...hehe. ♥Luna♥ i made one where if you wanna remix a sing or the lyircs or even a musicvideo if you can post one than you can do it there. i still have to edit some though, it really sucks... ♥Luna♥ i am! and i'm going to go fix my page right now! ♥Luna♥ you're welcome!!! ♥Luna♥ thankyou!!! ♥Luna♥ yeah, sorry, i forgot to ask. thank you again! ♥Luna♥ yaya! i hope F comes! it's a great wikia! ♥Luna♥ oh, well he/she left but said 'e'd be back in a couple of hours. but when 'e does i'll try to! (we have no clue if F is a guy or a chick, but i'm assuming guy because if the personality... ♥Luna♥ i know, it's like emo guy or something because F's nickname is "sky" and F listens to all this cool music that i though only girls listened to but the additude is like, a nice, calm guy. ♥Luna♥ um, i think i did once...i think it was a Girls book. i guess i'll have to catch up on my reading! haha! ♥Luna♥ all'ight! i'll look for them next time i go to the library! ♥Luna♥ good for you! i only get books if i really love them, maybe i'll fall in love with these too! ♥Luna♥ haha! thanks for the shoutout! and i will! i'll try to edit some pages for you! ♥Luna♥ i did it! and congratz on your 123rd edit! ♥Luna♥ haha! i wasn't really asking, just stating, it feels weird to ask for stuff... could i pwettypwease have my award? ♥Luna♥ thank you!!! ♥Luna♥ aw...okay! thank you and XOXOXO see you later! ♥Luna♥ New wiki Sure, I've never heard of Jacqueline Wilson but I'll try my best ;) Fingernails 00:04, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :By the way, if you want to make people admins, just visit Fingernails 00:05, April 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, for now, I introduced a little category structure. Fingernails 00:17, April 16, 2010 (UTC) THANK YOU!!! i feel so importanit now! anything i should do today? ♥Luna♥ ewoewoewo! i'm great! how are you? ♥Luna♥ oh, you're fine, i have packing to do anyways...plates are heavy! haha! how's the weather? ♥Luna♥ ooh, it's still sunny over here...you're so lucky! my eyes hurt now...ow... how's J? ♥Luna♥ CONGRATSCONGRATSCONGRATS!!!!! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! if he starts to treat you bad i'll kick his @$$ for you. and J would be Jocelyn. ♥Luna♥ aww...what happened to you two? i thought you were best friends! i guess we don't have to talk about it. um...well what do you wanna talk about? ♥Luna♥ true colors? what do you mean? and thanks! i'm glad we're still friends! i'm hugging you in my head right now! ♥Luna♥ aw...i have to go, my brothers are kicking me off. sorry, byes. XOXOXOXO ♥Luna♥ no, i don't know how you make them, why? and i know, i just meant like, what is she really like? ♥Luna♥ that must be horrible... anyways, thank you, i love editing here! it's a beautiful wikia! and thank you for helping out TLE, i don't know how to feed off of animals yet...i haven't physicly fed at aLL yet... how are you today? ♥Luna♥ i'm getting headaches. the sun. the lights. i just wanna sleep! but daddy is haome so if i sleep now he will murder while i am doing the sleeping... my eyes hurt so much i wanna barf. i wish i was there with you, you guys are so phunkin' lucky... ♥Luna♥ OMGoth, i'm going Beast! hey, i just wanted to...i feel weird. my stomach hurts and my eyes are killing me and all this stuff...i feel like barfing and i just want to run! i wanna run untill i make it to Kelty and stay with you so i'm not the freak of Oklahoma anymore! i feel selfish for asking so much of you, and you've never asked for anything other than my adress, but i'm dying over here and i'm scared that i'll go blood-crazy! i was playfully pretending i was going to bite my brother but for a sec i really wanted too...my teeth are killing me like they want blood as badly as i want it... i need someone's help, how do i ask a human to let me drink their blood? or where can i fnd a person who's a werewolf who can help me ask an animal? i need your help, so much, but i hate asking this of you! i need something! trying to avoid it and eat something as a subsitute isn't working anymore... i feel like these to songs: Drugs The whole world is against me... but without the love parts in the first...but you are my best friend, so i love you a lot! please help...i'll owe you so much! just please! i feel like i need drugs, like i'm on crack but missed a day of taking it! please with bloody cherreis on top! any advice is good advice! sorry for bugging you, Luna. ♥Luna♥ hey, i won't be able to tlak for a while through the computer, i'm moving tonight so the computer won't work for like, 2 weeks! i hate that! i'm gonna miss you so much! see you soon, and hope i get your letter really really soon! XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX ♥♥♥ goodbyes Erin, i'm gonna miss you so much! >(; . ;)< xXx ♥Luna♥ i'm back! and very sorry... ♥Luna♥ I MISSED YOU TOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm just sorry because i thought i was talking about vamps too much... everything is just happening so fast over here, it's all new to me. but i don't wanna talk about it if you don't! so how are you? i missed you so much!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ♥Luna♥ odeeday! haha! i thought you were avoiding me because i was talking too much about them... anyways, yaya for you! a bunny sounds fun! i got to feed squirrles today! ♥Luna♥ my house is sorta cool but sorta sucks because it annoys the s*** out of my tendrils but it's cool because we live really close to alot of cool places! and yeah, i still have the tulsa box but daddy's been to sick to check it :( but i think sometime this next week he will so yaya! how've ya been? ♥Luna♥ Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:46, June 2, 2010 (UTC) *hugs untill your eyeballs explode!* i missed you so freaking much!!! where have you been? i wanna know everything! XD i think i've gotten a little to clingy LOL XO♥ changed my sig again =P Rabbit!!! ^.^ i love Wabbits. Highschool!? O.O scaries...i've never even been to school at all, hope you have a great first day! ^.^ but i'll kill anyone that gives ya a hard time. talk to ya soon! XOXOX XO♥ aw, that's okay! vaction is fun! ^.^ i'm glad you like your highschool, i always thought the new girl got a hard time or something =/ oh, and the news i was telling you about, was that i met a wolf! ^.^ how awesome is that? anyways, stay safe! i don't want anyone to hurt you! *hugs to deaths* väärikus, armastus, ühtsus hey! 0.0 i miss you!!! it's me, Luna, i don't know if you remember this sig or not...i miss you though!!! do you have a facebook or something? =D ah, i sound clingy 0.0 sorry... väärikus, armastus, ühtsus Hey! can i be an admin? i will totally rock this wikia! i have even met jacqueline wilson!! on her signing event!! Princess Delancy Of Princess Charm School (talk) 18:48, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Hi, welcome to the Jacqueline Wilson Wiki! Sleepover Girl (talk) 06:53, August 16, 2013 (UTC)